a trip in canada
by silly sasa
Summary: what happens when Wolverine leaves the mansion and Jubilee tries to track him down? its my 1st story. please review! thanks! having trouble creating a new chapter.... help please....
1. Chapter 1

"I'm leavin chuck" Wolverine said. And with that, Wolverine left the Xavier's Mansion for the Gifted. Jubilee saw Wolverine leave. She didn't want him to leave but she knew she couldn't stop him. With that, she went to ask Professor X why Wolverine was leaving.

When Jubilee was in the Professor's office, she asked him why Wolverine was leaving. The Professor responded "he just didn't want to stay anymore. He says that he needs to go somewhere in Canada." Jubilee went to her room and wrote a note saying that she was going to look for Wolverine in Canada. She packed her stuff, left the note on her bed and climbed out the window and headed towards Canada.

Jubilee jumped out of the truck and thanked the driver for driving her to Canada. She was thinking of where she could find Wolverine. Jubilee wandered into a bar and found Wolverine fighting in a ring. "Can nobody defeat him?" said a referee in the ring. "I can!!" said a big muscular man as he stepped into the ring. The man threw a few punches at Wolverine but couldn't knock him out. Wolverine finally punched back and the man was knocked out after the first punch. After that, Wolverine went to get a drink at the bar.

Jubilee ran after Wolverine. "Wait!!" Jubilee shouted out as Wolverine walked over to the bar. Wolverine turned around and saw Jubilee. He stopped in his tracks and said "you shouldn't be here kid." "I came to bring you back to the mansion!!" Jubilee said with a big smile on her face. Wolverine just stepped outside and took out a cigar and said "look kid, I got work ta do here. I won't stop ya from leavin. Just don't get in my way." "Ok!! Then I'll just wait till your done with your stuff and we'll go back together!!" He smiled at her and walked into his car and waited for her to get in.

Back at the mansion, Cyclops found the letter Jubilee wrote and ran to the professor's office. He opened the door quickly and immediately announced that Jubilee was missing. "I expected her to go in search of Logan." The professor said "what should we do Professor?" "Nothing. This is something Jubilee must do on her own." "Whatever you say Professor." Cyclops said worriedly.

"So, why'd you follow me kid?" Wolverine said to Jubilee as he was driving. "I wanted to see if you were safe and the professor was getting annoying anyway." "Hnn" was all Wolverine said to that. The rest of the car ride was in silence. They reached a hotel and Wolverine rented a room with two beds.

When they got into their room, Jubilee said "I'm gonna hit the showers. See ya soon" with that, she entered the bathroom and closed the door. Fifteen minutes later, Jubilee exited the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her chest and dropped all the way to her ankle. Wolverine was lying on the bed watching TV.

Strangely, Wolverine was aroused by the sight. He could feel his member hardening slowly. He tried to hide it but couldn't. "Excuse me" he said and he walked passed Jubilee and into the bathroom while trying to hide his hardened member. Wolverine took a nice hot shower and thought about what got over him and why Jubilee aroused him so much.

Wolverine stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist loosely. Jubilee was reading a magazine when she noticed Wolverine. She stared at his chest and his abs. "Hey, kid, you ok?" Said wolverine. Jubilee snapped out of her day dream and responded with a yes and a blush creeping across her face.

Wolverine just went on his bed and covered his lower body with the sheets and changed into his boxers, then turned on the T.V. Jubilee went into the bathroom and changed into her sleeping clothes. Her sleeping clothes consist of an oversized t-shirt and baggy pants. Wolverine just smiled and gave her a "Hnn" After a while Wolverine turned off the T.V and went to sleep. And Jubilee slept soon after.

The next morning, Jubilee woke up from a ray of light hitting her face. When she was fully awake, she spotted Wolverine lying on the bed half naked. She drooled at his perfect chest and abs and stared at his arm muscles. "Hey kid, watcha starin at" said a sleepy Wolverine. Jubilee snapped out of her daydream. "Oh nothing" she said with a small blush "Hey, kid, why'd you follow me here?" "Ohhh ummmm, I guess I just wanted to be around you." "Well, don't expect me ta appreciate it kid."

They both got ready and went into the truck. When Wolverine was driving on the road, they were stopped violently by none other then Saber tooth, Wolverine's ex-friend and an evil villain. Wolverine flew out the window, but Jubilee had her seatbelt on. Wolverine walked towards the car to help out Jubilee, but was stopped when a muscular figure two times his size jumped in front of him.

"Saber tooth" Wolverine growled in a nasty voice. "Well, well, if it isn't my dear friend Logan. You've gone soft, tryin ta protect dat kid." Saber tooth said in a nastier voice. "Move it bub" Wolverine said in a hurry. All Saber tooth did was stand right in front of him and not let him pass. Wolverine withdrew his adamantium claws out from his hands and was about to run towards Jubilee. Saber tooth knew he planned on doing that so he ran towards Jubilee in a flash and picked her up. "Let go of me you meanie!!" Jubilee shouted and punched Saber tooth. "Wolvie!! Help me!!" She shouted. Wolverine ran towards saber tooth, but was knocked out when Saber tooth threw a can of sleeping gas at him. "Jubilee, don't worry, I'll get you back." Wolverine said as he woke up and started to sniff out her scent.

As Wolverine was tracking Jubilee, he had just realized that Jubilee called him Wolvie. Since when did he get the name Wolvie? He thought to himself. He ignored it for now and got back to tracking Jubilee. "Shit, trail ends here" Wolverine said to himself. He was standing in front of a river. He crossed the river and tried to smell for her again.

Wolverine finally found Jubilee in a lab chained to an operating table. She was being held hostage by saber tooth. He wanted to lure out wolverine knowing his weakness for the girl and using it to his advantage. Wolverine snuck into the lab and withdrew his claws. "Well, well, well, you do have a soft spot for this girl, Wolvie." A deep voice said.

Saber tooth jumped out of the darkness and released Jubilee while holding her hands together so she can't use her powers. "Well, if it isn't Saber tooth. Why don't you fight me instead of hidin behind my girl? Unless you're scared" 'why the hell did I say my girl?' Wolverine thought to himself. Saber tooth tossed Jubilee aside and jumped at Wolverine. 'Did he say my girl?' Jubilee thought as she blushed slightly.

Saber tooth and Wolverine fought till one of them was down. Wolverine stood up and emerged victorious. Then, he fainted. Jubilee carried Wolverine all the way back to the truck and looked for a first aid kit. She found the first aid kit and treated his wounds. He had a few deep scratches on his stomach and ribs that looked fatal and tons of bruises on his arms and legs. When she finished with his wounds, she stared at his perfect body again. After a while, she snapped out of it and laid him down on a chair and put a blanket over him.

When Wolverine woke up, it was morning and he saw Jubilee sitting on the floor leaning her head on the seat he was sleeping on. He thought that she probably took care of him all night. He got of the seat and carefully laid Jubilee on it without waking her. She shivered a little from the cold and Wolverine put a blanket over her. Wolverine was staring at her to see if she needed anything else. When she finally woke up, Jubilee saw Wolverine leaning against the front seat of his car staring at her.

"You ok kid?" He asked "yea, I guess, but you should be getting some rest. You have a lot of wounds." Jubilee said with a worried face. "Yea, I guess I do have a lot, but it's probably all healed by now." Wolverine said as he removed the bandages and saw that his wounds were all healed. Jubilee got off the seat and hugged Wolverine. "You're ok! I was worried." Jubilee said. "You don't have to worry kid. I'm always ok." Wolverine said as he hugged her back and felt tears on her face.

Wolverine pulled out of the hug and whipped away the tears on her face. "Don't worry yourself for me I'll always be ok." He said as he pulled Jubilee in for another hug. This time, the hug felt different for jubilee. She felt Wolverine embrace her a lot more then before. Wolverine pulled away from the hug again and slowly put his face close to Jubilee's and whispered "I love you" into her ear and kissed her slowly. Jubilee slowly accepted it and put her arms around his neck and opened her mouth to grant Wolverine's tongue access to hers.

Wolverine slowly lifted her up and carried her to the seat of the car. After a few more kisses, Wolverine left and said "I gotta fix this thing up. Just stay here and it'll be done in a while." Wolverine got out of the car and went to the back and got out a tool box. He took a wrench and started working.

After a while, the truck was all fixed up and Wolverine got into the drivers seat. He waited as Jubilee got into the seat next to him and he started driving towards the mansion. "Where we goin?" Jubilee asked as Wolverine drove. "Were goin back home, to the mansion. I finished my business here." Wolverine said while he stopped on a red light and lit a cigar.

A few hours later, they got to the mansion. As Wolverine parked, Jubilee gave him a big kiss on the cheek and whispered "I love you." Wolverine blushed slightly and kissed her as soon as he finished parking. "I love you too." Wolverine whispered in a deep voice that made Jubilee blush. They both walked out of the truck and held hands as they walked into the mansion with a big smile on there faces.

"You guys seem happy together" Jean said as she noticed Wolverine and Jubilee holding hands. Jubilee smiled and blushed a little while Wolverine just smiled. After that, Wolverine and Jubilee headed towards Professor's office to tell him they were back. They got there and walked in still holding hands. "So, I see you two are together. Well I hope you're happy." Professor X said happily with a smile. "Would you like me to move into Wolverine's room, Jubilee?" The professor added. Jubilee looked at Wolverine and he nodded. "Yes, I would love to! Thanks professor!"

After the conversation, Jubilee went to her room with Wolverine and started moving her clothing into the room down the hall. When they were finished with her clothing, Wolverine mover around some of his exercise equipments to make room for some of Jubilee's stuff.

When they were all done with moving everything, Wolverine closed the door and locked it and had a smirk on his face. He walked slowly towards Jubilee and kissed her passionately once he got to her. Her hands were soon touching his body all over. She felt his rock hard abs and chest under his shirt and his muscular arms that were around her waist. He pushed her back until she was against the wall and slowly took off her trench coat and went for the shirt. When he was taking off her shirt, he ended the kiss so her shirt could come off and went back to it once the shirt was off. He unhooked her bra with one hand while still embracing her with the other. Once the bra was off, he took his shirt off and pulled her closer to him. He carried her to his bed while he still kissed her.

He sat down on his bed with Jubilee on his lap. He pulled away from the kiss and stared at Jubilee as she blushed. He laid Jubilee on the bed and admired her more. After a while, he put his head down and started to kiss her breast. He nibbled lightly and felt it harden in his mouth. He was rewarded with Jubilee's moans. Not wanting the other breast to be neglected, he put his hand on it and started to massage it softly. That made Jubilee moan even louder. She arched her back and wrapped her hands around Wolverine's neck.

Wolverine suddenly stopped sucking her breast and started to kiss her collar bone. His mouth slowly crept up to her neck and sucked her soft skin. He was once again rewarded by Jubilee's loud moans. As he sucked harder, her moans got louder. His mouth left her neck and headed for her jaw line. When he got to it, he kissed it slowly and left wet kisses all over it. When he got to her mouth, he kissed her softly with passion and love.

While he was kissing her, he unbuttoned her pants and pulled it off with her underwear. Jubilee gasped when she felt her pants come off so quickly. She didn't mind and went back to kissing Wolverine. Wolverine leaned on top of her and shifted his weight so he wouldn't hurt her. Jubilee now felt Wolverine's hardened member through his jeans. Wolverine unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants off along with his boxers. Now, Jubilee felt Wolverine's hardened member on her inner thigh without anything blocking.

Wolverine knew she was a virgin, but asked anyway. "This your first?" "Ummm, yea…." "Then I'll go easy. Ok?" Wolverine positioned himself on top of her. "Are you ready?" he asked as he went in for a kiss. "Yes" With that, he slowly went in her, taking away her innocence. Wolverine saw that Jubilee was in pain, so he paused for a few moments. When he saw that her pain subsided, he went in deeper. He started to push into her deeper and deeper. The only response Wolverine got from Jubilee was her eyes squeezed shut and her nails digging into his back. He paused for a while and went in for a kiss. When he kissed her, she felt that all her pain went away. When he pulled away from the kiss, he continued and started going in and out. He started a slow and steady pace. After a while, his pace started to get faster and faster and Jubilee moaned his name louder and louder. "Wolvie!" Jubilee screamed out one last time as they both released together.

After all that, they both collapsed onto the bed in each others arms. Jubilee was the first to wake up. She found herself and Wolverine naked and Wolverine spooning her. She found it comfortable, so she just stayed like that for a while longer. A few minutes later, she heard a knock. "Hey, lovebirds, its time for breakfast." Morph said. Wolverine woke up and kissed Jubilee on her head as he got off the bed. Wolverine started getting dressed when Jubilee got off the bed. Jubilee put on her clothes and walked to the dining room with Wolverine.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter has been requested by one of my friend. =D happy now Kenny?!?!?!?!

"Hey lovebirds" morph said with a grin on his face. Jubilee blushed a little and wolverine just smiled back. In the dining room, wolverine sat next to jubilee and they got breakfast. Once they finished breakfast, they put their bowls in the sink and went outside and just strolled around enjoying each other's company. A few minutes after, they heard a voice. "X-men, magneto has been spotted with Senator Kelly. Assemble in the blackbird". Wolverine and jubilee stared at each other for a few seconds and started running towards the black bird.

They got to the black bird and ran in took their seat. When everyone was in, the plane took off. They flew to magneto and got out of the air craft. They quietly scouted the place and looked for magneto. All of a sudden, wolverine was lifted up and pinned to a wall. "I knew you guys were coming. I could sense wolverine's adamantium from miles away" a voice from the darkness said. Wolverine growled and tried to get out of magnetos hold, even though he knew it wasn't possible. "Let him go!!" jubilee yelled out as she attacked magneto with her powers. However, jubilee's attack was useless and magneto blocked it with ease.

Jubilee trying to defend him gave wolverine motivation. Wolverine tried harder to break magnetos hold on him. Beast pounced on him and Cyclopes tried to blast him while shadow cat was sneaking up behind magneto trying to remove his helmet. The plan was a success and magneto's helmet was removed. Jean took her part in the plan and attacked magneto from his mind. Magneto was soon unconscious and wolverine was set free. They found Senator Kelly and led him to the aircraft and dropped him off in New York.

When they got back to the mansion, wolverine and jubilee kept on strolling outside on the school's campus. "Thanks for trying to save me back there." Wolverine said as they were walking. "You welcome, but I don't think I did much." Said jubilee. "You did a lot. You gave me motivation" wolverine said as he went in for a kiss. They found a tree and sat under it just enjoying each other's company. Jubilee was leaning on wolverine and wolverines arm was around her waist. Jubilee fell asleep first and wolverine fell asleep soon after.

"Hey!! Lovebirds!!!" It's almost dark!!! You guys should go in" ice man said with a grin on his face." Wolverine smiled and thanked him when he lifted the still sleeping Jubilee off the ground and carried her to their room. He laid her down on the bed and went to take his clothes off.

Wolverine was in the middle of taking his pants off when jubilee woke up. She stared at him while he took off his pants and put on his boxers. He walked over to her. "I know you're awake" he said with a grin on his face as he sat on the bed. Jubilee just blushed and sat next to him. She stared at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek then went to change into her pajamas. Wolverine just laid down and watched her as she stripped down all her clothes and put on the oversized shirt and pants. Wolverine's member was starting to stiffen. It reminded him of the time they were in Canada and Jubilee came out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around her.

Jubilee turned around and realized that wolverine was staring at her and she blushed. Wolverine couldn't help but smile at her blush. She walked over to him and laid down next to him. Wolverine rolled over so he was staring at his lover. Jubilee noticed the bulge in wolverine's boxer and started stroking it gently. Wolverine started moaning and his member grew larger. Jubilee was pleased by his response and started stroking it faster. Wolverine just started moaning louder and louder until jubilee stopped. "Shhhhh. Not so loud, these walls aren't sound proof and I don't think other people want to hear us having fun." Jubilee said with a smile.

Wolverine quieted down and rubbed his hand on jubilee's inner thigh. He started rubbing it over her opening. Jubilee moaned to that and wolverine couldn't hold back his smile. He pushed his index finger inside her and started moving in and out. As a response, jubilee started moaning. Wolverine kissed Jubilee and she moaned in his mouth. Wolverine moved his finger faster and Jubilee moaned louder into his mouth.

"KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK"

"Wolverine, Jubilee!!!" Cyclopes yelled out in a hurry "something happened to the professor!! Hurry to the infirmary" wolverine broke the kiss and they both got dressed in a hurry. Wolverine walked out and into the infirmary trying to hide his hardened member.

Iceman saw Wolverine walk into the room and trying to hide his hardened member unsuccessfully and he couldn't hold back his laugh. Wolverine just growled at him and walked away. "did we interrupt you guys?" said iceman between his laughs wolverines hands were in a fist ready to punch iceman. Then, Jubilee calmed him and he just ignored it again. Once his member shrunk, he went to cyclopse and asked him what happened. "the professor just collapsed on the floor. Jean's trying to see if anything's wrong with him." All of a sudden, the professor woke up and was feeling better. He went on his wheel chair said thanks to everyone about worrying about him.


End file.
